Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the touch panel.
Description of Related Art
The touch interface enables users to easily input information and activate computer-based functions, such that touch display panels with the touch interface have been seen in diverse applications. The touch display panel can be classified as an out-cell touch display panel and an embedded touch display panel (or namely in-cell touch display panel) depending on the position of the touch panel disposed in the touch display panel. The out-cell touch display panel refers to a display panel with the touch panel external disposed thereto; on the other hand, the embedded touch display panel refers to a touch-sensing array disposed on a thin film transistor array substrate or on a color filter substrate.
Concerning handheld touch sensing products, weight lightening and thinning are the focus issues in the development of the handheld products. One glass solution (OGS) is therefore generated. The OGS represents a touch-sensing array directly being formed on a surface of a protective glass to be a lightweight and thin touch panel. Subsequently, the touch panel and a display panel are assembled to form the out-cell touch display panel.
Generally, six photolithographic masking and etching processes are required in the manufacture of the OGS touch panel. In that each photolithographic masking and etching process costs much, there is a need for an improved method for manufacturing the touch panel to reduce the number of the times of the photolithographic masking and etching processes and thus to decrease manufacturing cost and improve productivity.